


Actually, I care

by Saratoga3



Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime, Fever, Fluff, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M, Physical Therapy, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sickfic, Tendou gets a bit worried, but it's alright, but tooru denies it, he actually cares though, oikawa and ushijima are friends, physical therapist oikawa tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: "You're hot""I thought you were married""I didn't mean like that, dumbass!"In which Ushijima's visit to Tooru's clinic doesn't end as expected.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Actually, I care

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you guessed it, this was written during philosophy class. Maybe if the teacher made it a bit more interesting I would actually pay attention, but meanwhile, enjoy my stories.

Two years after graduating from highschool, five since they started dating, and more than ten being friends, Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally got married. It had been four years since their wedding, and they now lived at an small apartment located right over Tooru's physical therapy clinic and ten minutes away from the hospital Hajime worked at.

Tooru could proudly say that he was the therapist of one of the best volleyball players in Japan, Ushijima Wakatoshi. They had gotten over their childish rivalry and were really good friends, even if Oikawa would deny it when he was asked. It was Sunday, which meant Ushijima was coming to the clinic first thing in the morning. No, the clinic wasn't open on Sundays, but the brunette always made the exception for the player, knowing he was busy with practise, interviews and other famous player's stuff. He lazily got up from bed and got dressed, but being his free day he could only muster the energy to put on some sweat pants and a T-shirt. Not like his patient cared, though. He opened the back door for Wakatoshi and went in to get the table set. The ex-player heard movement at the door, signaling his client's arrival.  
"Good morning, Ushiwaka-chan~. How are you feeling?" He asked in his happy, song-like voice.  
"I'm feeling quite alright. My shoulders feel a bit stiff, though" He answered in his typical flat voice. Tooru looked him up, and if he noticed the light palor of his skin, he didn't say anything.  
"Come on, them. Take you shirt off and lay on the table" He looked as the other striped out of his clothes, and anyone looking at the scene would have probably thought he was gay and had a huge crush. And they would be half right, not that he liked the player though. He got next to the table and placed his ands on the player's back to start massaging and quickly noticed something odd.  
"You're hot"  
"I thought you were married"  
"I don't mean it like that, dumbass! You're usually cool to the touch, but today you're boiling. What are you even doing here if you're sick?" See, he cared.  
"I'm not"  
"Are too. How come's your husband didn't stop you?"  
"He's not home, he'll be back tomorrow. Yet it doesn't matter, because I'm not sick" Well, wasn't he an obstinated one.  
"And you've probably gone to practise like this, haven't you? No wonder your shoulders are stiff." He sighed. "Look, we'll finish this session, then you go home and get some rest, alright?" He started massaging without waiting for a response and his friend just melted into the table.

The session ended an hour and a half later, as Ushijima's back had been full of (most likely) really painful knots. He signaled ha was done and moved to his desk to write down the price of the session, but he noticed the person laying on the table was doing nothing to get up. He went to take a closer look and realised the player had fallen asleep at some point.  
"Yo, Ushiwaka-chan, wake up." He shook him slightly, and winced at the still present heat. The bigger man stirred a bit and coughed painfully, his eyes glazed over by fever and confusion, like he didn' know where he was. He sat up slowly, swaying in place, which meant he was either dizzy or really tired. It was then that Tooru realised just how much worse he looked.  
"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked, taking advantage of his current vulnerability.  
"Three days?" The green-haired man frowned a bit, unnable to recall when this weird, floaty feeling started.  
"God damn it, Ushiwaka, go home and rest for a couple of fucking days. Here, put your shirt on" He did as he was told and then stood up, only to be hit by an intense dizzy spell that had him practically toppling over. He leaned back on the table once more, one hand over his head and the other grabbing the surface behind him with enough strengh to make his knuckles look white.  
"Are you alright? Seems like that nap plus massage combo didn't do you any good, did it? Come on, I'll be kind enough to let you rest at my apartment for a bit." He placed his arm around Wakatoshi's waist and slowly guided him up the stairs and into his home. At first he thought of letting him have the sofa, but although it was quite big, it just wouldn't fit 190cm of volleyball player, so instead he helped him to lay down on his and Hajime's bed.  
"I could have just taken the couch" Said the sick one.  
"It's alright, don't worry. I have to close the clinic, I'll be back in a second" He slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs, taking his phone out and dialing his husband's number.  
**"What do you want, Shittykawa?"**  
"Hajime, do we have any medication at home?" The shorter man at the other side of the line tensed up. He knew there was a flu epidemic, and he was worried his husband may have caught it.  
**"Why? Are you sick? Do you want me to go home?"**  
"No, it's not for me. There might just be a big, sick cow laying on our bed with one hell of a fever right now"  
**"I thought you didn't like him?"**  
"You know I actually care. So tell me- The medicine?"  
**"We have fever reducers and painkillers in the bathroom cabinet. I don't know if we've got anything for the cought, though"**  
"Okay, thanks. See you later" He hung up and went back inside, going straight for the room where his pacient was laying down.  
"Hey, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He asked, disguising the concern in his voice with an uninterested tone.  
"My head feels like it might explode, but that's about it" He whispered in response.  
"Hmmm. I'll go get some medicine, be right back" he closed the door on his way out and made a beeline for the bathroom. Thankfully, his marvelous, doctor husband was organised enough to keep all the medication at the front of the cabinet. He grabbed the two bottles and read the instructions. _Consuming on an empty stomach is no advised_ Great, now he'll have to prepare something to eat, too. Fortunately it was winter, which meant they had an endless supply of canned soup for the cold, lazy nights. He warmed a can of the chicken broth and poured on a bowl, which he then took to the room accompanied by the tablets and a glass of water.  
"Ushiwaka-chan, wake up. I got you food and drugs" Said man grunted slightly.  
"Couldn't you phrase it better?"  
"Nope" The spiker sighted.  
"Thaks anyway" He began eating slowly, exhaustion obvious in his movements. Once he was done eating and had taken his medicine, Tooru took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and left him to sleep.

\--------------------------------

A few hours later, after checking that Ushijima was properly resting, he got a call from Hajime. **"Hey, how's our guest? Want me to get any medicine?"** He asked.  
"I don't know, I've working on something for a while now, last time I checked he had taken the tablets and was resting. Don't hang up, I'll check his fever and maybe he can go home. Then we'll get our bed back" He got up from the sofa and calmly made his way to the bedroom, phone still in his hand. But he certainly wasn't expecting the person laying in his bed to look even worse than before. He rushed to his side and quickly placed his hand on the other's forehead.  
"His fever is higher" He said, almost a whisper, the kind of tone you use before going hysterical.  
**"What?"**  
"I said his fever is higher! I don't get it, Hajime, I'm sure he took the fever reducers!" He was at the verge of panic, pacing around the room without knowing what to do.  
**"Did you look at the date in the package? If they were expired it's like taking nothing"** Tooru ran to the kitchen; he had left the bottles over the counter after heating the broth.  
"They expired last year. Fuck"  
**"Look, calm down. I'm on my way out of work, I'll get some over-the-counter fever reducers and some stronger ones. You get his temeperature and place a wet rag on his forehead, make sure the water is cool. If he's covered, take the blankets away. I'll be there in ten."** His busband hung up, and he rushed to do everything he had been told. Getting an exact reading of his friend's temperature only had him worrying even more. 39.3ºC was way too high for his liking. He heard the door openig and footsteps rushing inside and towards the room, accompanied by the rustling of plastic bags.  
"Hey. How bad is it?" The doctor asked as he took the medicine from inside the bag.  
"39.3ºC" Answered Tooru, and his husband went into full-on doctor mode. He took the rug from Wakatoshi's forehead and placed it on the bedside table, then he carefully shook him awake.  
"What?" The sick one asked weakly, his voice almost a whisper.  
"Hey. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" He questioned in a proffesional manner.  
"It's... Hot" Was his answer, and judging by how much he had been talking, it would have to be good enough.  
"You've got a fever, so that's normal. Look, I can give you medicine, but you have to sit up for a bit. Can you do that for me?" A healthier Wakatoshi would have told him not to speak as if he were a child, but this sick one only nodded and slowly lifted himself up. In return, the spiky-haired man pressed a pill into his mouth, closely followed by a bottle of cold water that he drank almost entirely.  
"Go abck to sleep now. You'll feel better when you wake up" He said as he helped his patient lay down. Tooru (who had apparently dissapeared at some point) entered the room with a new cold rag that he placed on his friend's forehead. After that they went to the living room, and basically collapsed on the sofa. They leaned on each other and breathed deeply, finding comfort on the essence of the person they loved. Hajime could tell his husband was having a hard time dealing with his emotions as he hid his head on the doctor's neck.  
"I should have checked on him sooner. It shouldn't have gotten like this. I'm such a bad friend" The shorter one hugged the brunette tightly, running his hands through his hair.  
"Don't say that. You're an amazing friend. You ket him stay until he felt better, and even gave him your bed, food and medicine. Not everyone would do that" He placed a kiss at the top of his husband's hair.  
"Thanks" He answered, before moving a bit and placing a soft kiss on the other's lips. "Welcome back, by the way"

The rest of their night was spent checking on Wakatoshi and making sure he was getting better, also giving him a second those of fever reducers when it was time. It wasn't until ten in the morning, when Tooru's phone rang in the middle of a session, that they realised they had forgotten to do something quite important.  
**"Tooru-chan? I'm Satori, I- I need your help. Ha- Have you seen Toshi? I can't- I can't find him, and his phone is turned off, and he wasn't at home, or at practise, Toorupleasehelpme-"** The voice at the other side of the line sounded panicky, and he felt so bad he had forgotten to call him.  
"Hey. Hey, Satori-chan, listen. It's alright, he's here at my house, turns out yesterday he was--" The other man had hung up, and he could only guess he was coming to their house. He decided he'd finish that session and cancel all the other he had before the evening, realising he would be nedded at home. A few minutes later he was up in his apartment making tea with Hajime (who had a free day), and waiting for the door bell to ring. It didn't take much longer, and when opened the door, a vey nervous Satori latched onto him.  
"Where is he? Is he alright?" Tooru laughted softly and nodded, guiding him to his room were the player was still sleeping. Upon seeing his husband, Satori exhaled softly and crumpled on himself, still shacking from the whole ordeal. Tooru helped him up and into the living room, where Hajime gave hima a cup of steaming tea. Once he had calmed down, the therapist explained everything.  
"He came in yesterday for his session, and I realised he was sick. I let him inside our flat to rest for a bit because he wasn't looking so good, but his fever ended up getting worse than expected, so at the end he spent the night here. I'm sorry I didn't call you. He's okay now, though. After he wakes up, you should take him home and make him rest for a coupe more if days"  
"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks for looking after him" And that's how it ended, Ushiwaka went back home and the Iwaizumi's could spend the rest of the morning together. The only thing that changed was Tooru's and Ushijima's friendship, which stringly influenced by these events. They finally stop acting as enemies and Tooru admited they were friends (which Hajime seemed to enjoy very much).

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason writing this down took me a really long time. Anyway, I hope you had fun reading it, and I'll see you in future fics!


End file.
